crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Master-ThunderBolt (wielders)
Wielders of all versions= [[Elder-Cyclopes]] and [[Hekatonkhieres]] [creators] [[Zeus]] =Master-ThunderBolt wielders= [[Thor]] Syncretic: ''Thunraz Jueves'' Unique form: As Thunraz Jueves, the Master-ThunderBolt of Zeus and Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor, are combined into a singular tool. [[Argus Panoptes]] Syncretic: ''Zeus Panoptes'' [[Helios]] Syncretics: ''Zeus Tallaios'' and ''Zeus Panoptes'' [[Victoria]] Syncretic: ''Iuppiter Victor'' [[Bacchus]] Syncretic: ''Iuppiter Liber'' =Master-Bolt wielders= [[Luke Castellan]] [[Ares]] {Primary Mythoverse only} [[Perseus Jackson|Perseus "Percy" Jackson]] =Divine-ThunderBolt wielders {Earth-616}= [[Hera]] Appearance: [[Incredible Hercules 123rd issue|Incredible Hercules #123]] *Circumstances: [[Athena]] Appearance: [[Incredible Hercules 141st issue|Incredible Hercules #141]] *Circumstances: [[Amatsu-Mikaboshi]] Appearance: [[Chaos-War 3rd issue|Chaos-War #3]] *Circumstances: During the Chaos War, Amatsu-Mikaboshi possessed Zeus and amplified his powers in order to battle All-Father Hercules and his God-Squad. =Prime-ThunderBolt wielders= [[Gold of the Metal-Men]] {Zeus version: New Earth} Appearance: [[War of the Gods 4th issue (DC)|War of the Gods #4 (DC)]] *Circumstances: During the War of the Gods, the wizard Shazam have the Metal-Men collect the essences of the legendary-beings who empowered Captain Marvel in order to revive him after mystical forces from which he derives his powers were disturbed by the conflict; Gold became the host of the essence of Zeus, the only deity in the array not of the Roman pantheon. [[The One]] {Zeus/Jupiter composite version: New Earth} Appearance: [[Jack Kirby's Fourth-World 8th issue|Jack Kirby's Fourth-World #8]] *Circumstances: [[Darkseid]] {Prime Earth version} Appearance: [[Wonder-Woman 37th issue (5th volume)|Wonder-Woman Vol. 5 #37]] *Circumstances: After his rebirth courtesy of his daughter, [[Grail (Amazon)|Grail]], following his death during the Darkseid War with the Justice League, Darkseid was stuck in the form of a child, growing older as Grail fed him the lifeforces of Greek divines and Zeus demigods. This culminated in a final battle between Darkseid and Zeus just as he was about to murder Wonder-Woman, Darkseid ultimately won the battle and drained Zeus of his power and lifeforce, including absorbing the power of the Prime-ThunderBolt, turning Zeus to ash and restoring Darkseid to his true age and full power. =ThunderBolt-Pike wielders= [[Hephaestus]] [creator] =Seven Mighty ThunderBolts wielders= '''''Appearances''''' *[[Hercules (1983 film)|Hercules (1983)]] *[[Adventures of Hercules (Hercules 1983)|The Adventures of Hercules]] Hera, Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Flora Hercules ThunderBolt monsters '''''Background''''' After Hera, Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Flora rebelled against Zeus and stole his Seven Mighty ThunderBolts, the rebel gods separated the weapons of power across the land, placing them in the hands of deadly and powerful monsters. Hercules was summoned back to Terra from the stars by Zeus to battle the impending apocalypse caused by the rebellion, killing the monsters to retrieve the ThunderBolts and prevent Luna from falling from the sky and destroying the planet. Unknown ape-monster [1st ThunderBolt] '''''Circumstances''''' The ape-monster was animated by the energies of one of the Seven Mighty ThunderBolts stolen by the rebel gods: Hera, Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Flora. After being summoned back to Terra, Hercules was attacked by the ape-monster and he killed the beast in battle; afterwards, its' body disintegrated and left behind the first of the Seven Mighty ThunderBolts, which was claimed by Hercules. Euryale [2nd ThunderBolt] '''''Circumstances''''' Euryale was empowered by the second of the Seven Mighty ThunderBolts and employed by the rebel gods to kill Hercules after his return to Terra. Euryale met Hercules and his companions in a cave in the Forbidden Valley after their fight with the Slime-Men, under the guise of leading them to the cave's exit, Euryale attempted to ambush the group and turn them into stone. Hercules and the Gorgon battled in the cave, ending with the demigod decapitating the monster; afterwards, the Gorgon's body disintegrated and left behind the second of the Seven Mighty ThunderBolts, which was claimed by Hercules. Tartarus [3rd ThunderBolt] Antaeus [4th ThunderBolt] Arachne [5th ThunderBolt] Urania [7th TunderBolt]=